


Almost Heaven

by 1talian1ce



Series: Accidentally In Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1talian1ce/pseuds/1talian1ce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thumb lazily grazed along the ring that his dozing companion wore, nail softly sliding over the silver of the band and catching on the solitary emerald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with it.
> 
> This drabble wouldn't exist if it weren't for The-Broken-Castiel, so the credit goes to her.
> 
> The title is based off of the first line of "Take Me Home, County Roads," by John Denver.

Early morning light edged around the border of thick curtains, though the room steadfastly remained mostly shrouded in darkness. It was certainly not enough to bother the sleeping occupant, though his companion turned to bury his face – cheeks dotted with stubble, nose dusted with freckles – in the slumbering man’s dark locks, trying to escape the offensive rays.

He inhaled quietly, the subtle scent of his bedmate’s shampoo all too familiar by now. His hand, fingers roughened from years of laborious work, gently skimmed along his companion’s bare back, tracing repetitive circles against pale skin, as it had been doing for some time now. He should have been asleep, he was quite aware of this, but he felt that it was more important to commit this night to memory.

His free hand, entangled with his companion’s left, rested upon his own tanned chest just below his heart, faintly lifting and falling in tandem with his breathing.

His thumb lazily grazed along the ring that his dozing companion wore, nail softly sliding over the silver of the band and catching on the solitary emerald.

They’d only been together in this capacity for a handful of months before he’d asked that life-altering question, just a few scant hours ago, but they were so far integrated into each other’s lives by this point that he almost hadn’t needed to.

Despite the odd circumstances of their first meeting, they had clicked almost immediately and a friendship was born. Attraction and longing had soon followed, and eventually mere friendship simply wasn’t enough. Their first kiss had been accidental, but the second and the third and every kiss after were much more deliberate. The first time either of them had spoken those three significant words aloud it had been whispered reverently, tenderly, more felt than heard as lips brushed adoringly against bare skin.

And now, here they were - engaged, in what seemed like a natural progression of their relationship.

Perhaps neither of them had expected they’d up here upon their first meeting, but Dean Winchester had known the moment that he’d glanced into Castiel Novak’s cobalt eyes that his life would never be the same.

It just came as a pleasant surprise to him that the reality would be far more incredible than anything he could have ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural - and first Destiel - anything, really, so please be gentle.
> 
> If anyone liked this drabble and would like me to write more in this universe, please do let me know. I have parts already planned out in my head - how they met, for instance - and if anyone is interested in reading it, then I'll make this into a series and continue the story in a larger fic.


End file.
